User blog:KangarooBoi/Monster Legends Meta
Monster legends is a growing community, which means the meta is also growing. These are the best of the best, the most OP, and are recommended on any team out there. Here is, in the Viability Ranking opinions, the top 5 meta monsters in the ENTIRE ''game. If you want to vote for other monsters to be in the top 5, please do so in the comments. This is just a prototype page right now, until, people start expressing their own opinions on which monster is the best. *1. Warmaster Thalassa: There is almost nothing that can stop a fully ranked Warmaster Thalassa. By being able to disable trait and remove positive effects before applying mega freeze, she is always able to deny at least 2 opposing monsters at the same time. The ultimate denying machine - Warmaster Thalassa deserves the #1 spot out of all monsters in Monster Legends. The only thing that this monster can't control is Neobuki (with Warmaster Elvira), Crabbydroid or a denier that outspeeds her, but she's still the best control monster in the entire game with her broken PER + Trait Disable + Megafreeze combos that mean she can '''guarentee '''that she denies at least 2 of the enemies for 2 turns. While with other monsters I would bring up that she only has Freeze as deny and that CDA just '''destroys '''her, but the 100% chance of deny for '''2 turns '''earns her the #1 slot by itself, and with that deny power, most matches will end before the enemy gets to move again. *2. Wyrmlad: The Dragon Knight and Drakor's friend. Wyrmlad is an easy taker for this spot on the list thanks to him having a little bit of everything. His trait is absolutely phenomenal being Dodge Area and Celestial. He has great stats and has a metric shit ton of status effects to throw around such as healing, Evasion, NER, PER '''twice, Sunburn, Curse, Damage Reduction, and easily his best skill, a 1% Ressurection with Regeneration, Evasion, and PER Block, ensuring almost absolutely that the revived ally will get a turn in. It's fitting that he was made from the ground-up by fans, because Wyrmlad is the single best support you could ever have. *3. Eisul: The greatest tank in the game, and one of the rare Water tanks. He is one of the few monsters with access to MegaTaunt, and at Rank 3, gets SC: MegaTaunt. He is also one of the 3 monsters so far with Permanent Taunt as a trait, the 2 others being Clipeum and Koralle Brutalis. That's mean his allies had his absolute protection. Eisul even has access to 2 forms of deny, them being Possession and Total Blind. He can also protect allies from Possession. But that’s not all; He currently has the 7th highest Life in the game and is fast for a tank. All in all, he is one Water tank that's very tough to beat and earned him a spot in this spot on the list. *4. Warmaster Ragnarok : The Warmaster with no element. He has great stats, a great trait, and amazing skills including but not limited to, Control Immunity, Skill Mirror, Damage Mirror, Life Regeneration and the ultimate rebound move: No More Failures; ''it can grant himself or any ally, '''NER' + 100% Life and Stamina'''Regain and an '''Extra Turn. '''Oh what's that? You have the enemy down to 5,000 health and Mega Possessed? Well too bad Ragnarok can just use No More Failures and steal your victory. And let's talk about that Special, it's almost unstoppable; it applies NER + Double Damage + Evasion + PER Blocked to his '''entire team. Overall, he is a must-have on any team. *5. Lord Pumpseed: Maybe the embodiment of Pay to Win, he is only accessible from a Halloween Race and cannot be ranked up using Elementium or Elemental Cells, but if you do happen to get him ranked you get a denier that deserves his 5th place ranking. His trait is insane, R0 Gravedigger + Team Sudden Death Immunity, R1 adds Tough, R3 add an AoE Minor Blind SC, and R5 is True Vision, and of course it takes rank 5 to get his best trait, but you should be used to that by now. Another part of what gives him his 2nd place ranking is his move Son a Witches, which is an AoE PER + ''Mega Corruption ''that costs a decently reasonable 46s and 3 CD. I feel like I don't have to mention what makes this move broken, so I'll just move on. His stats are amazing, he has a guaranteed Corruption move (PER + Trait Disable + Corruption) as well as one other single PER move in the recommended moveset, and he Has Pierceid's Sit and Lose only it added bleed and renamed to Fear Itself. This monster is quite literally a '''''monster.